A Lesson on Love
by AhnKiwi
Summary: Teacher AU! Maka is the newest teacher at the best institute in Death City. There, she meets Soul Eater Evans, the music teacher. Together, they teach each other new things, about each other, about their subjects, and maybe even about love? What new things will they learn, and will things escalate from a mere colleague relationship? SoMa. Eventual lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**A Lesson on Love**

The cold winter air was leaking from the window by her desk as she graded that day's tests. Maka Albarn sighed as she slumped down in her seat, finally done with all 90 papers. She was new, fresh out of college but she already had 3 classes a day at one of Death City's finest institutes for young men and woman, although none of Death City's youth was ever really "proper". Maybe it was the way the streets were quiet at night except for all the teens that went to go clubbing before the dawn breaks and it was time for school again.

Maka sighed, thinking how the new Mayor, which happened to be her childhood friend, Death the Kid, was more focused on keeping the city symmetrical than keeping the kids at home, studying, like how kids are supposed to at their age, or at least in her opinion they were.

She sat up straight again, stacking the papers neatly in separate piles by class and then paper clipping each pile in place and then placed all the folders in a binder, which she then placed in her bag. Maka was the organized type, keeping everything where it was supposed to belong and should stay. Her mama had brought her up that way, and she liked it, how she never lost anything, and was always on schedule.

But life like this got boring, she thought sometimes, maybe she should go out with the girls more, or try to find a new boyfriend. Maka was painfully single, but she didn't really mind as much as her friends did. But what was she supposed to do when every guy she's ever met has always been the same. Starting out nice, friendly, but when they got the chance, became wolves in sheep's clothing. She thought about her own father, and she cringed, and quickly cleared the idea of finding someone out of her head.

She headed down to the main office to punch out, and was greeted by the secretary. She said the same thing everything. A "how are you", a "good, thanks", and a "see you tomorrow then". It was boring but she knew that this was probably the most exciting a teaching job could be. She could've been a doctor, and she has the degrees for it, but she had wanted to try teaching, as her teachers had always inspired her.

She thought back to high school, when she still had her hair in pigtails, instead of her current bun, and her plaid skirt and dress shirt. She was the only person who dressed according to the unenforced dress code, other than Ox, but he was an arrogant ass, so they were never friends as much as they were rivals. But she did have friends, no matter how much of a loner she seemed to be. There was Tsubaki, her best friend who she had met freshman year in homeroom, and was from Japan. Maka was half Japanese and could easily talk to Tsubaki in their native language. Tsubaki's boyfriend, Black Star, was an annoying jerk, but he had his heart in the right place, and he was like a brother to her when they weren't arguing. Liz and Patty were like her big sisters, always taking her shopping and showing her the wild side that Death City offered, dragging Kid behind with them.

She smiled slightly at the thoughts and she put on her jacket and heads out the door. She arrives home in around 20 minutes by food to her apartment, a decent sized one bedroom, one bathroom, one kitchen, and small living room. She puts her coat on the coat hanger and takes off her shoes. She leaves them by the door as she changes into her fluffy bunny slippers, which always seemed to ease the pain of standing for 10 hours a day teaching. She goes to her room and puts her bag down on the chair and flops onto the bed, sighing contently. She lies down for a while before getting up and deciding it was time to cook dinner.

* * *

Soul had had a long day at work. His students were complete idiots, and lazy, not that he was the most productive person himself. He was a music teacher at Death City's best school for rich kids and although the kids were pretty cool, they didn't really give a crap about their grades, let alone their music grade.

He wondered why he even chose this job over a job at his family's recording studio, and he instantly remembers why. He didn't want to be compared to his brother, the best artist of the century so they say. He puts on his leather jacket as he stuffs his papers in his bag, not that they were important, since they were all 0s anyways. His students were lazy and he couldn't blame them, I mean, how could anybody find learning Italian words they would never use and listening to classical music interesting enough to throw themselves out of their club life and into one of a student?

He strolled out of the classroom and locks the door, and heads to the main office to check out. That's when he noticed her. He had seen her around since the beginning of the school year, about 4 months ago, but never before that. He hadn't been there for long either, only joining the ranks as a teacher about a year before. Her skin was pale and smooth looking, and he noticed how bright her emerald eyes were, and how short her skirt was, compared to all the old ladies he knew that taught there. He watched her leave as his eyes trailed her body as it turned the corner, leaving him curious and interested.

The secretary flirted with him every day relentlessly, and he was honestly kind of tired of it, and he would've rejected her upfront if it wasn't for the fact she never wrote down when he was late to work, which happened quite often. He put on a small fake smile and left to go to his bike, and after a 10 minute drive, he arrived home.

He shook off his shoes and threw his jacket on the nearest chair and sank into the couch. He switched on the television and called for some Chinese delivery since he was way too lazy to cook. Also, cooking was so uncool for guys like him, especially since he had to wear an apron. He shuddered at the thought of him wearing something pink and fluffy and quickly dismissed the thought. He watched television until his doorbell rang and the food was delivered. He paid and ate, and then showered, checked over his papers, and went to bed. It was a routine, and he was getting sick of it, even if it was just a little. It was boring and repetitive and he hated it. He thought about how long it has been since he hung out with the guys, or met some nice girl, who wasn't after his money. Yes, Soul Eater Evans was a spoiled rich boy, but that didn't mean he was dumb, and he wasn't very spoiled. He earned the money he used to eat and buy clothes with, but his parents wouldn't let him choose his own house, stating his taste was just too poor. All he wanted was something to change in his life, something new, and he thought about the newest teacher at his school. He thought about the way her hips moved, how she had subtle curves that showed through her work clothes, and he became more entranced. He would find out more about her, and his eyes closed with a slight smile on his lips about the thought of his new fun toy.

* * *

**So yeah, a new fanfiction idea? Has this been done before? Probably has, but I don't know D: tell me guys, nicely though, if it has been and this is a complete copy cuz it's really hard to read every single fanfiction this site has to offer, and I really don't want to check. So just tell me.**

**More to come if you guys really like it ^^ and if you do review and tell me so! Then I shall gather up ideas cuz I wrote this in about 10 minutes, no beta or anything, just a lot of rushed typing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I'm such a bum and update so late ; v ; but at least I made it quite long. Or at least in my opinion. Well more author note shit on the bottom, so yeah let's get this ball rolling shall we?**

* * *

Maka woke up at 6:45 am, sharp and fell back down once before getting up. It was once again time for another "fun" day at work.

Work was at most, interesting at times, especially when she had a student who didn't understand the concept of adding. But other then those "interesting" moments, one could even call her life "boring" and "plain". Maka would beg to differ but even she herself could see why people thought that way.

She mostly stayed at home with her cat, Blair, reading books, and grading papers. She went out with her girlfriends occasionally, refusing their offer to go have lunch or dinner with the excuse of grading papers. She was an introvert, and proud, of course. She was proud in everything that she did and said. She was a top student, a person to take seriously, she would say so herself. No one could make a fool out of Maka Albarn. Maybe that was the reason why she wasn't very successful when it came to relationships, she thought to herself. 'Am I boring? Am I just a bookworm? Do I even seem... dare I say it, easy to pick up?' she huffed to herself while thinking these things and showering. She tried to take her mind off of the depressing things of her life and made breakfast. She was actually an optimist, contrary to popular student belief. They thought she was boring old Miss Maka Albarn. The newbie teacher who was boring and _obviously_ had _no _life _whatsoever _and was just _bitter_ and _lonely_. But she wasn't bitter at all. She was actually quite satisfied. She smiled to herself as she fried some eggs and bacon. She popped some toast in the toaster and then sat down to have breakfast. All to herself.

She was quite used to it by now. The empty house with the exception of her little kitty. She looked at the clock and saw it was already 7:30. She quickly finished and made sure all her papers were in check. She put some extra cat food and water in the trays for her little kitty in case she woke up and was hungry later and went out the door. Today she wore a navy blazer with a black dress shirt and matching navy pencil skirt with black stockings along with her black heels. The pencil skirt was up to her knees but had small slits along the side because she needed space for moving around so much as a teacher. She put on her coat before locking the door and leaving for work.

* * *

Soul woke up that very same morning, slamming his alarm clock. It was already 7:15 and it was times like this he was glad that he showers at night. He got up and brushed his teeth and somewhat combed his hair. He threw on a loose navy dress shirt and black skinny jeans and a pair of completely black vans before throwing on a black cardigan since it was cold and then his jacket. He stuffed papers into his briefcase, the only thing showing he was a working adult there and not a student, and then headed out the door to the street side vendor who was basically a friend now. Soul woke up late very often and basically never had time to make breakfast. Waking up early meant enough time to take a snooze and taking a snooze meant waking up late. It was once again, another cycle, another thing his life had become. He was a cynical person and that was something he openly admitted to. He used to be quite the misanthrope but he had met some great people in college and it really brought his spirits up. He parked a block or two away from the school and quickly asked the vendor to fill up his bottle with coffee. A couple of milks and sugars in there too to boost up his blood sugar. He also ordered a cream cheese and bacon bagel and quickly put it in his bag before running off to school. He was supposed to be there early today since there was a principal visit to his class today. Before he could make it to the school however he bumps into somebody causing both of them to fall over. He quickly gathers his things up again before helping the person up, saying a quick apology, and then running off again. Luckily he made it on time and class went pretty smooth.

* * *

Maka Albarn was fuming. Some bloody person had knocked her over this morning, causing her stocking to become ripped. They were her favorite pair too. She had to take them off in the bathroom before class and ended up being quite cold. She hadn't even gotten a good look at his face before he ran off but she could vaguely remember white hair. Maybe a delinquent? Why does it seem so familiar to her?

Trying to get her mind off her horrible morning, she gathered up her things and was preparing to go home. Class was as bad as usual. Students hung over and sleeping, or talking. There were some that were actually willing to learn though, and they made her keep teaching. Sighing, she finished packing her stuff and grabbed her jacket before going out the classroom and locking the door. She was walking down the hall to check out when someone crashed into her. Again. TWICE? IN ONE DAY? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME.

She quickly got up and turned around to confront the person but the person had gotten up first and was already apologizing.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Miss uh... Albarn was it?"

He appeared to be a ... student? But he wasn't wearing the uniform. He seemed too casual to be a teacher. But he couldn't be a parent either since the school day had already ended. And that was when Maka realized, looking at his silver locks of hair who exactly he was...

"YOU!"

"Me... what about me?"

"You were that kid that crashed into me this morning and caused a tear in my stockings.", Maka huffed, obviously still mad about the matter.

"Oh right you were that chick- I mean person. I'm so sorry about that by the way. But I'm not no kid, miss. I happen to be this fine institute's music teacher, Soul. Was the newbie too lazy to memorize the name of her fellow teachers?" Soul teased with a smirk on his face.

Maka instantly knew that one day this guy was going to irritate her to the point where she was going to punch that smirk right off of his face.

"Anyways, I do feel bad about getting little miss's socks all ripped up, so how about I treat you out to dinner sometime?"

Maka glared at the smirk that was still plastered on his face.

"First of all, my name is Maka, not 'little miss' and also, what makes you think that I want to go out to dinner with someone I've never met before?"

"Well, _Maka_" he said putting extra emphasis on her name "we've met now haven't we? Twice actually."

"W-well, you're still not-"

"Let's get to know each other over some dinner shall we not, Miss Maka. As colleagues at the same school I mean. I don't know how I would _ever_ forgive myself for ruining your stockings. I bet you're cold too. Would you like a ride home?"

Maka thought about how cold her legs were getting and how cold it was outside but decided against it. She was about to refuse his offer when-

"Yes? I knew you couldn't resist the offer." His smirk grew wider as he said that and grabbed her wrist before going off to the main office, dragging a stumbling Maka behind.

Maka suddenly flushed at this man's audacity, just grabbing her like that without her permission.

They quickly checked out before Maka was once again dragged to a... contraption.

"You want me to get on to... that thing."

"This is not just a _thing_ Maka. She's a goddess. She's my goddess."

"Are you sure you're not just crazy?"

"Who knows Maka? They say you can't be human without a little insanity you know?"

His ruby eyes seemed to glow and Maka wasn't sure whether it was because it was already pretty dark outside, but she could feel her eyes drown in his. She was drawn to him. She was so drawn to him that she hadn't noticed that he had picked her up until she landed into the seat of his bike. Yeah, his motorbike.

"Oh god no, get me off this death trap." Maka exclaimed trying to get off the vehicle but Soul quickly threw himself on too before starting to bike and tossing her a helmet.

"Awh, live a little. You don't want to freeze to death do you?"

"Somehow I feel like I have a bigger chance of dying on this bike with you."

"Don't worry, I've been driving this baby since forever. Now let's go!"

"What about your HELMEEEEEET!" Maka quickly grabbed onto Soul before falling because he had already pushed the gas. Fucking asshole. She gripped onto his back before he sped up and she was forced to wrap her arms around his waist. Her face flushed from the close contact. I mean he was a complete stranger after all right? She thought these things to herself and before she knew it he said something.

"So, where to?"

"You started the bike without knowing where I lived?"

"You didn't say."

"You didn't ask, idiot."

"Whatever, just tell me."

"I live on Baker Street."

"Like Sherlock Holmes?"

"Yeah. Didn't know Mr. Music even read books."

"I didn't get to become a music teacher just because I could read music you know."

They continued their conversation until they reached Maka's apartment complex. Maka actually felt a little reluctant as she got off his bike. He was quite interesting. But then again, it may just be the lack of people in her life that make him seem so out of the blue.

"So I guess I'll see you again Sunday night?" Maka asked as she gave Soul his helmet back.

"Hm?" Soul looked confused for a second.

"Oh, I guess you changed your mind about dinner. It's okay though, I did have a new book that I had been planning to spend the night reading anyhow." Maka started walking away.

She felt her hand being grabbed and she was spun around.

"Now who said I forgot? I'm more of a Saturday person, but I guess Sunday works too. I guess I'll see you again soon then hm Maka?" He gave her a single kiss on the cheek before getting back on his bike and driving off.

Maka stood there with her hand on her cheek staring at the bike racing off into the distance. Somehow she had managed to get herself a dinner date with an almost complete stranger.

* * *

That night Soul laid in his bed with one of the rare grins on his face. He was so assertive today, he thought. She probably thinks I'm an asshole jerk or something along the lines of that. She was quite cute, cuter than she seemed from afar. He thought about the kiss on the cheek and his fingers subconsciously went to his lips. Her skin was soft. He kind of wanted to touch more of it if it was possible. He chuckled lightly to himself about her reaction if he had told her that. His life was getting interesting and it was all thanks to her, the woman who he had actually managed to get a dinner date with.

* * *

**So yeah that was the second chapter. Review if you like it and want more. Or you have constructive criticism. **

**I'm so awks when I'm trying to write fluff scenes ; A ; and that "They say" part was completely made up. I have no idea if anyone has ever actually said that and I'm a bit too lazy to find out. But whatever right? I bet you guys are waiting for the lemon scene. This is actually my first official lemon. Like M rated and all. Oh gosh, I feel like I'm stepping into this whole sophisticated world of sex and citrus juice with a touch of sensuality. I've just been a lazy bum in all this mess. But again, I do write with a shit ton of inspiration when I feel like people want more and stuff. Like people typically would. SO YEAH. REVIEW AND STUFF. **

**I'm sorry I'm a pushy little author ; - ; **


End file.
